Worst Nightmare
by CartoonLover999
Summary: Terrible dreams lead to frustrated people. Something happens to Peach!


**A/N: This is my first Mario fic. I just had to start with this one! I know I jacked up the timeline/storyline; I did it for a reason. Enjoy!**

_Worst Nightmare_

"Don't worry, Toadsworth!" the princess assured. "It's only a wedding, and it won't be long. To make you feel better, I might leave during the reception."

Toadsworth still kept his frown. "But you won't tell me whose wedding you're going to!"

Peach sighed. "That's because the groom doesn't want anyone that he doesn't know at the wedding. Besides, it's a _private _wedding."

"Your friends with the groom?" he asked. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. Who's going to take you there and bring you back?"

She started to pack her bag. "They have a special limousine for the guests, which is me and six other people."

"Mmm, okay princess, but if there's any trouble, just call, and I'll send help right away," he said. He carried the bag outside. The limousine arrived, and Toadsworth tried to convince Peach to stay; he failed. "Alright, princess. I'll see you later." He watched as the vehicle pulled away.

* * *

><p><span>In the Darklands<span>

"Ugh! She's leaving!" Bowser exclaimed. He dropped his binoculars.

"Well sire, you couldn't have kidnapped her today," Kammy told him. "You haven't fully recovered from the last battle. And besides, you have a busy schedule. You promised Ludwig you'd-"

"Ludwig said he had somewhere to go," Bowser said. "You know that last minute stuff."

Kammy had a weird look on her face. "Well, you were going to take Wendy shopping."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you said the last time she went shopping by herself, she spent entirely too much money, Your Forgetfulness," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled. "But Wendy said she had a date with-ugh-Charles." He did not care for Charles, for he thought Charles was a 'goody-two-shoes'.

"You still have mee-"

"They were cancelled," he informed. "Kamek thought I needed an extra day to recover."

"Oh." Kammy headed towards the door. "I'll leave you to your recovering." She slowly exited the room.

Bowser lost track of where the limousine went, so he stared out the window until he heard a very loud explosion. He sighed. "Iggy! What did you do this time!"

* * *

><p><span>At Mario's House<span>

"Whose-a wedding do you think she-a went to?" Mario asked. "I-a hope she will be alright."

Luigi pat his back. "She'll be-a fine, bro. Why does it matter whose-a wedding it is?"

Mario sighed. "I-a guess it doesn't-a matter. I-a just can't help but-a think something bad will-a happen."

"She-a said she'll be back today or-a tomorrow," he said. "And-a nobody knows that she's-a gone except me, you, Toadsworth, and her-a father."

Mario nodded. "Yeah, you're-a right. Your turn."

"What?"

"It's-a your turn." Mario pointed to the gameboard.

"Oh."

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Later<em>

Peach gathered the Mario brothers and Toadsworth, and she led them towards the edge of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Where are we-a going?" Luigi asked Peach.

"We are going to meet somebody," she replied.

"_Who_ are we meeting?" Toadsworth asked.

"You'll have to wait until we get there."

"You-a said that thirty-seven times already!" Luigi shouted.

Peach giggled. "Calm down, Luigi! We're here, but we just have to wait for him to arrive."

"_Him_?" they all asked.

"Yes, _him_," she told them. "Please don't freak out when you see him.

Toadsworth frowned. "That makes me worry, princess."

"Oh, there he is!" she exclaimed, trying to stand on her toes.

"Where?" Mario asked. He jumped on top of Luigi. "Who is-a that?"

Toadsworth jumped on top of Mario. "Is he human? He looks quite bizarre."

"Who's with him?"

"Wait a minute..."

"Is-a that..."

"Bowser!"

Peach stopped daydreaming for a minute. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that he might be coming. Don't attack him or anything." Then, she continued to daydream.

Bowser and the 'mystery guy' approached the others, and of course, Bowser started to flip out, similar to the Mario brothers and Toadsworth. The 'mystery guy' finally calmed Bowser(and Peach did the same with the others).

Peach started with a long drawn-out speech saying that as royalty, any commitment isn't official without permission, papers, etc., but she thought this time should be an excepttion. "Remember when I told you I was going to a wedding? Well, it was _my _wedding." Everyone was speechless. "I married him." She pointed at the 'mystery guy'.

"The 'mystery guy' is none other than Ludwig von Koopa.

"My name is-"

Toadsworth fainted.

"Ludwig."

Mario and Luigi's jaws dropped simultaneously.

Bowser just looked disgusted. "How could you marry my _son_!"

"Your-a son!" Mario fainted.

Ludwig wrapped his arm around Peach. "Guess what else?"

"...what..."

"We're having a baby!"

Bowser fainted.

"I looks like they took the news better than I thought," Peach said.

"Only until they awake." Ludwig started dragging his father along the ground. "I guess I'll take father home."

"Okay." Peach gave him a peck(more like a smooch to Luigi) on the lips. "Good-bye, Ludwig!"

Luigi's eye twitched as he dragged Mario along the ground.

"Peach picked up Toadsworth. "I can't wait until the real wedding!"

Mario's House

"Ahh!"

"What is it, Mario?"

"I just had a horrible dream!" he shouted. "Peach got-a married to-a Bowser's son!"

"Umm, isn't his-a son a little too-a young for her?" Luigi questioned. "He's only ten or eleven years old."

"It was a different son! His name was...L...l...something. Ludwig! He had-a wild blue hair and-a weirdly placed teeth! And a blue shell! And he-a talked with an accent!"

Luigi laughed. "Bowser doesn't-a have a son that looks like-a that. Or sounds like that. Besides, if that-a koopa had an accent, it-a probably wasn't anyone related to Bowser."

"Yeah you're-a probably right."

Later that day in the Darklands

Bowser was looking out the window with binoculars, searching for Peach.

"Sire, what are you doing?" Kammy asked.

"There she is!"

"Who?"

"Peach," he said.

"What is she doing, Your Spyingness?"

"Ugh! She's leaving!" Bowser exclaimed. He dropped his binoculars."

Well sire, you coudn't have kidnapped her today," Kammy told him. "you haven't fully recovered fromthe last battle. And besides, you have a busy schedule. You promised Ludwig you'd-"

"Ludwig said he had somewhere...to...go..." Bowser ran out the room. "Ludwig! Ludwig!"

"Where are you going, Your Worryingness?"

"Did he leave yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Make sure he doesn't leave 'til I talk to him first!" he ordered.

"Yes, sire!" Kammy left to guard the exits.

Bowser continued to call his son's name.

"Father! Is something wrong?"

Bowser turned around to see a worried Ludwig. "Ludwig! I need to see you before you leave."

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I was asked to perform a concerto...Why?"

Bowser gave a slightly nervous chuckle. "It's kinda...stupid. Where are you playing? I mean, I never saw you play, so I wanted to come."

Ludwig was not convinced. "What's going on, father? You _never_ even _think_ about going to anything dealing with the arts."

" I decided that I needed to...support you," Bowser lied. "So where is it?"

"Right...Actually, I have no idea where it is," he said. "I'm playing at a private wedding."

"Private wedding!" Bowser yelled. "Hell no! You're staying here!"

"Oh my goodness!" Ludwig exclaimed. "Father, did you have one of thpse dreams, again? For the last time, it was just a dream! I'm am not grandfather in disguise. I am not Mario, Luigi, or that annoying Toad in disguise. I am not mother in disguise. I do not strip for females. I do not strip for males. I am not a man-whore. I am not a princess, cross-dresser, or a ballerina! And most certainly, I AM NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!"

Bowser realized how many crazy dreams he had about Ludwig. "This one was different."

Ludwig groaned. "What was it _this_ time, father?"

Bowser told his son about his dream. He felt better after Ludwig gave him a you-can't-be-serious look. "So...yeah. That's it."

He blinked. "Father, you must see a psychiatrist." He walked away. "The sooner the better! For me."

Mario's House

Mario's phone rang. Mario sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Is this Mario?" a voice asked. It had a accent.

"Yes...who-a is this?"

"You probably don't know me, but my name is Ludwig. You deal with-"

"Ludwig!"

"Yes. Anyway, you deal with my father, Bowser, and possibly have weird dreams, so-"

"Ludwig!

"_Yes_. I was wondering who your psychiatrist was."

There was a pause.

"Ahh! Luigi! I told you Bowser had a son named Ludwig!" He's the father of Peach's baby!" Mario threw the phone on the floor and ran away screaming.

"Ugh! Not him too!" Ludwig slammed the phone on the receiver. "What is wrong with them!"

The End

**A/N: So did you think it was:**

**A) Good**

**B) Bad**

**C) Amazing**

**D) Terrible**

**E) Ridiculously Awesome**

**F) Completely Horrendous**

**G) Right in That Good Ole Middle**

**Place your vote in your review or flame. Hoped you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
